deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Two-Face vs Pablo Escobar
Two-Face: Former friend of batman who was driven insane by his split personality. vs Pablo Escobar: The Vicious Colombian Drug Lord who made millions from his dodgy dealings. Who is deadliest Pablo-escobar.jpg|Pablo Escobar Steel machete.jpg|Machete M1911.jpg|M1911 Mini-uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi ImagesCALBQ01I.jpg|Car Bomb Two-face.jpg|Two-face Stiletto.jpg|Stiletto .357.jpg|.357 Colt Python 800px-Submachine gun M1928 Thompson.jpg|Tommy Gun Poison gas grenade.jpg|Poison Gas Grenade Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Two-face cause he is from batman" or "Pablo because he is a crack head" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying. Battle The music blares out of the warehouse, a smooth Spanish instrumental flowing out into the dark and damp streets of Gotham city. Inside the warehouse the Colombian drug dealers prepare for the smuggle. One of the men watches a small TV in the corner of the room, occasionally laughing at something on the TV. One man picks up a package of cocaine and hands it too another, who puts it carefully in the back of the truck. Yet another works on the underneath of a different truck, attaching a car bomb to the bottom. Pablo Escobar watches over his men with a worried look on his face, his hand on his belt which holds his holstered M1911. “Hurray up. This city is swarming with powerful and dangerous criminals and this Batman vigilante so we don’t want to be here any longer than we have too” he says nervously, doing nothing to hide his fear. “Don’t worry boss, we’ll be out of here in no time. These petty criminals won’t know what hit them” the guy watching the TV shouts over. Pablo relaxes his shoulders slightly before sitting down in a small wooden chair. “I guess so” he replies and takes out his gun, rubbing the barrel with his shirt before placing it in his lap. Meanwhile, outside of the warehouse gates, Two-face looks over the base while his thugs unload the weapons from the back of the small white van behind him. “Who does this guy think he is” he says, not addressing anyone in particular. “If he thinks he’s gonna survive for one more minute in this city then he has another thing coming. I’m surprised the joker, black mask and the penguin are not already swarming all over this place” he continues chucking under his breath. “But not for much longer” he finishes before turning to his men. “What the hell is taking you so long” he shouts at them, making the 4 of them jump. He strides over to them and snatches two .357’s from one of the thug’s hands, pushing him back as he does so. “Let’s see if we are going to kill these guys or not” he says and takes out a coin from his pocket, tossing it into the air. The coin flips seven times before two-face snatches it out of the air and looks at the coin. “This is gonna be fun” he says, smiling evilly as he shows the thugs the scared side of the coin “The bomb is ready” the Colombian says, coming out from underneath the car and rubbing his hands on his jacket. “Good” Pablo says, rubbing his hands in anticipation for the attack on this so called senator Gordon. “He’ll never see it coming. By the time they realise what has happened we will already be back in Colombia, watching the sun rise over my kingdom” he adds smiling at the thought of being back in the warmth of a Colombian afternoon. “Umm boss it looks like we have company” one of the men says, making the billionaire drug lord jump out of his seat, grabbing his pistol as he does so. Almost immediately 5 men appear in the doorway of the warehouse and immediately opens fire on the Colombian’s, who scramble for their weapon before firing back. However because of the unexpectedness of the attack one of the cartel members is shredded by the Tommy gun fire. (5-4) After the initial shock of the attack the Colombians manage to get into better positions and the tide of battle is suddenly changed. Now with the cover and firearm training advantage it’s not long until one of two-face thugs is downed, bullets pumping into him all the way till he hits the ground. (4-4) Two-face is the first one to run out of ammo and throws his tommy gun down in anger. He then takes out a gas grenade and throws it at the Colombians, the gas seeing out the moment it hits the ground. The men manage to scramble away from the gas and retreat back into the warehouse, firing back wildly to hold off the thugs for a little while longer. “You two stay here and make sure they don’t come back” he shouts at two of the thugs before running off after the four Colombians. The two men shrug and take defensive positions around the building while the other one tries to catch up to his master. Pablo turns round a corner and stops, gathering his men in a huddle. “Right, Pedro you and I will head back to the truck. We still need that cocaine or else our customers will not be happy. Adam you and James are going to distract the thugs long enough for me and Pedro to get out with the truck”. James and Adam know immediately what he means and solemnly nod their heads, before walking back towards the corridor they just came up. Pablo watches the men’s bravery with respect, knowing that it will probably be the last time he ever sees them. Gesturing to Pedro he walks down a side entrance to the corridor and heads back to the garage. Two-face runs through the maze of corridors and doors, getting more and more frustrated at not finding his enemies. “Where the hell are they” he shouts turning round and smacking his thug in the face, making him reel. Suddenly a loud clang comes from down one of the corridors making both the men look in the direction of the noise. “Go on then” Two-face says impatiently after a few seconds of silence, making the man groan with fear. He walks over to the corridor and peers round the corner. Seeing no danger he steps out fully into the corridor and is struck twice in the chest by two Handgun bullets. He clutches at his chest but before he can even open his mouth another two bullets piece his neck, silencing him until he hits the ground. (3-4) Two-face watches calmly as his thug lies struggling to breathe on the ground. “Amateur” he says calmly before taking out his .357’s and stepping over the corpse of his fallen teammate. Without hesitation he opens fire on the door closest to him, the bullets slamming into the door with great speed. Two-face waits until his entire clip is emptied before stopping to admire his work. For a few seconds nothing appears to happen but slowly the door slides open and the mutilated corpse of a man falls onto the ground with a thud. (3-3) Two-face expels his used clips and jams in another two before sidestepping to avoid the hail of bullets from a M1911. He fires back but having seen what happened to his comrade the man leaps back into the room he was hiding in. Two-face jogs over to the room and peers round the side of the door, retracting his face back a few inches to let a bullet whisk past the bad part of his face. He steps out and fires his twin pistols at the man but he ducks down below an overturned table, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off the metal top. The man pops up again and fires at two-face who in turn, ducks back out of the way of the bullets. This goes on for a while until two-face gets bored and throws his pistols to the ground. “God Dammit” he shouts before remembering the gas grenade in his left pocket. He takes it out and tosses it into the room, the gas spewing out before it even hits the ground. He then closes and locks the door, propping a nearby chair underneath the handle. He then turns and walks off, just as a loud pounding sound comes from the inside of the room, slowly getting slower and quieter until they stop completely. Two-face smiles and retraces his steps back to the garage, having satisfied his appetite for crime for the day. (3-2) Meanwhile back in the garage Pablo watches the two thugs as they patrol up and down the side of the warehouse. “How are we supposed to get past those guys?” Pedro whines, tired out from the run back to the garage. Pablo ponders his options for a while before looking at his comrade. “Pedro, how big did you make the explosion for the truck?” he asks. Pedro looks up to the ceiling for a few seconds before replying “Enough to kill anyone in a 10-15 foot radius”. “Detonate it” Pablo says without flinching, lowering himself down to behind the cover of the door frame. Pedro rummages around through his pockets, pulling out a cigar, a can of beer and some car keys before finding the detonator. He raises it above his head and pushes down on the button, the car exploding immediately as he does so, sending the two thugs flying, at a tremendous pace, into the garage walls. (1-2) After a few minutes Pedro peers round the side of the door frame, checking to see if the two men are still alive. Satisfied that they are both dead he jogs over to the truck with the cocaine in it, which has miraculously has survived the explosion. Pablo follows closely behind him, looking at the thugs bodies just to make sure that they are dead. They reach the door of the truck when Pablo hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. He turns his head slightly and spots a man with an incredibly screwed up face, marching towards him with a pistol in his left hand. Thinking on his feet Pablo grabs Pedro by the shoulders and holds him in front of him, just as two-face fires his gun. “Huh” he says but he doesn’t get time to say anything else before the bullets smash into him. Pablo holds him steady until the gunfire stops, dropping his companion’s cold, lifeless body to the ground. (1-1) Pablo reaches for his M1911 and fires back at two-face who ducks under the gunfire and slams into Pablo from below, knocking him off his feet. The drug lord scrambles to his feet and reaches over to the table behind him, feeling around with his hand until he grasps the handle of the machete. He swings it in front of him, making two-face step back a bit, and then gets to his feet using the table to help him get back to his feet. Two-face reaches for something in his suit pocket but Pablo doesn’t wait to see what it is and charges at the Gotham crime lord, swinging the machete around like a madman. He swings for two-face’s neck but the disfigured former district attorney steps back, retracting his hand from his coat pocket. He then flings himself forward and pushes himself onto Pablo, stopping him from using his machete effectively. He then looks franticly for his switchblade and pulls it out just as Pablo pushes him back with the end of the machete. Two-face ducks down to avoid another swing of the machete before lunging forward and stabbing the Colombian in the neck. He then twists it twice, ripping out pieces of flesh and skin before tugging it out. Pablo gurgles as he struggles to breath and two-face shoves him backwards, making him land with a loud crack against the side of the table. (1-0) Two-face surveys the carnage and his eyes soon fall upon the truck of cocaine lying in the driveway. He walks over to it and finds the keys in the key hole on the door. He takes them out and opens the door, sitting down in the driver’s seat. “Now what am I going to do with this then” he says and takes out his coin once more, flipping it into the air. It flips 7 times in the air before he grabs it with his hand. He opens up his hand to reveal the non-scared, normal side of the coin. “Okay then” he whispers to himself and starts up the ignition and driving down the driveway. He pulls up onto a main road and drives straight to the police station, to turn in the truck and its content. Winner Two-face Experts Opinion Two-face won because he had the advantage where it most counted; Firearms. Pablo may have had the better melee weapon and explosives but they weren’t that important in the battle taking place. Two-face also had more combat experience and often went toe to toe with batman where as Escobar just hid behind his thugs and mercenaries. Category:Blog posts